All Dogs Go To Heaven Zero
by rocker95
Summary: Late 1930's. While Belladonna is still trying to find ways to mess up Annabelle's Heavenly Administration, four dogs, Charlie, Itchy, Carface and Killer, go through hard separate lives until they become friends, all leading up to the events of All Dogs Go To Heaven 1. Rating pending, but marked as T for the time being.
1. A Demon On The Loose

_Author's note: After research, I've found one human year is not equal to seven dog years. However, due to a disappointing lack of finding the correct information, that is not so for the All Dogs Go To Heaven universe as well as all the stories I have and will cross it over with. Also, Belladonna: The Angel Of Darkness has happened before this story, but, in contrast, it's told as if Belladonna didn't take over Hell. Many other events were based off things mostly explained in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol, with some parts having edited to be portrayed correctly._

**ALL D0GS GO TO HEAVEN**

**Chapter 1**

They call me Charlie B. Barkin. I'm widely known for being tricky, breaking promises, all that... I didn't just grow up learning things like this from people. But life itself was not kind to me before I died in 1939. Some of my ex-enemies, which amazingly were ex-friends before ex-enemies, didn't have an easy life before their time either.

The late 1930's.

Charlie's parents, Burt and Loni, were in their house fighting while their human masters were away.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!**" screamed Loni.

**"REALLY!?**" shouted Burt. "**IT'S NOT LIKE I'M EXPECTING TOO MUCH OUT OF YOU! AND YOU CAN'T JUST GO SLEEP WITH ANOTHER MAN, BUT EXPECT ME NOT TO SLEEP WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!**"

"**OH, SO YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO SEE IT FOR YOURSELF NOT TO TRUST ME!**" shouted Loni.

"**WOMAN, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR UNFAITHFULNESS!**" shouted Burt.

"**THEN GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!**" screamed Loni.

Burt, a greenish-grey colored german shepherd, flew out the door and landed on his side on the dry, hard ground. Before he got time to get up, a pan flew out and hit him in the rib cage.

"Aahh!" he shouted in pain, then got up.

"**AND STAY OUT!**" Loni shouted.

"**IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!**" Burt shouted. "**YOU HEAR ME, LONI!**"

"**DO IT!**" Loni shouted. "**MAYBE YOU'LL MAKE CHARLIE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!**"

Burt growled and ran off.

Belladonna stood on the roof of the shed and smiled sinisterly.

"They have potential." she said and disappeared in flames.

Inside Loni's house, she walked in to see little Charlie trembling in fear. He was wearing a blue collar and a red baseball cap.

"Is daddy gonna be okay?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, baby." said Loni. "Daddy's gonna be just fine. He and mommy were just upset. That's all." she said and got a whiff of something.

She then ran outside to witness the shed burning.

"Oh no!" Loni cried.

Some time later on a TV, a news reporter was covering a story.

"There have been increasing reports of what witnesses have been calling 'ghost fires' appearing." said the reporter. "Local farm owner James Bowzer came home to find his tool shed burned to the ground. As before, there is seemingly no logical cause of the fire. One victim of another ghost fire, Carrie Malone believes she saw a purple dog with bat wings right before the fire ignited, but it is uncertain just what is going on. We'll have more breaking news on this story soon."

Inside Loni's house.

Her friend, Judy was there with her.

"I think there's a demon after my family." said Loni.

"Loni, you can't think just because of a ghost fire, there's something after you." said Judy.

"If it were just the fire and the report, I wouldn't be so concerned right now." said Loni.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Judy.

Loni sighed.

"Burt and I have been fighting lately." she said. "It's gotten so bad that we cheated on each other. I think we even hate each other. I kicked Burt out today. Something tells me he'll be back though." starts crying. "I get so scared sometimes. He's so violent. I don't know what I'd do if he hurt Charlie."

"So." said Judy. "That's why you think there's something after you."

Loni cried.

"I don't know what to do, Judith." she cried.

"You'll figure something out." said Judy. "You're smart."


	2. Keep A Very Distant Eye

**Chapter 2**

Hell.

Belladonna walked up to Red's throne and knelt, putting her head down and closing her eyes.

"What is it, my master?" asked Belladonna.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Red.

"I do believe so, my master." said Belladonna.

"Rise and show me." said Red.

Belladonna stood up and made a vortex in the air. It showed Loni and Burt yelling at each other and cheating on each other.

"Loni A. Bowzer and Burt R. Barkin." said Belladonna. "Their behavior has been just right for us lately. They've been fighting, cheating on each other... Their young son, Charlie B. Barkin is afraid of them when they fight."

"I feel great fear lies in Ms. Bowzer." said Red. "That is not good for us."

"Why does she have fear?" asked Belladonna.

"Someone on Earth saw you." said Red. "They talked about you in a news report. Now, Ms. Bowzer knows you're after her."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Belladonna.

"Leave them alone." said Red. "Instead, I want you to keep a very distant eye on Charlie. If and when the time comes, I'll figure out what to do."

"Understood, my master." said Belladonna.

New Orleans Fair.

A daschund pup wearing a blue with green polka dotted bow named Itchiford Dotson and a poodle pup named Lili was walking.

"You wanna ride the Ferris wheel?" asked Lili.

"The Ferris Wheel?" he asked in fear as he and Lili approached the Ferris Wheel.

"Come on, Itchy." said Lili. "It'll be fun."

Itchy got the fear off his face before he spoke.

"After you, Miss Lili." said Itchy as he took a bow and let Lili on first. He then got on and the Ferris Wheel started. It then stopped when it reached the top. Itchy looked down and horror spread on his face. Lili laughed as she fell back in her seat.

"Lili, I don't think that I should-" began Itchy. "This is high... Maybe we should go down now!"

Itchy felt more fear as Lili rocked the seat.

"Lili, don't! Don't do that! Don't! Don't do that!" he cried.

"What?" asked Lili as she stopped rocking the seat. "This?" she asked and started rocking the seat again.

"That! That! Don't do that!" Itchy cried and jumped over and grabbed Lili.

"Hey! Paws off!" Lili said and shoved Itchy to the point of falling off and hanging on the back of the seat. The seat's bar broke and Lili fell as well and Itchy grabbed her paw.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Lili cried.

"I... can't... hold... on..." Itchy said and Lili slipped and screamed as she fell. Itchy fell screaming soon after.

"You dropped me, you coward." said Lili and walked off. Itchy then got up.

"Wait. Wait. Lili, I-" Itchy said and walked up to her.

"I hope you never find another girl to ride with." said Lili. "Hmmph." she said and walked away. Itchy started crying.


	3. The Escapes

Chapter 3

Holidays were by far the worst for me. I didn't love anyone on Valentine's Day, have hope for luck on Saint Patrick's Day, have anyone to prank on

April Fool's Day, have anything to thank God for on Thanksgiving, nor did I enjoy Christmas. Every day of my life, I just wanted to get away frommy parents.

"Loni, you're such cheater and liar this, Burt, you're no different that." A pup can only take so much and I know there's some of youthat know what I mean.

I woke up one Thursday to a big argument.

"Why can't you just stop being a slut for once!?" I heard my father yell.

"Because you can't do anything to support Charlie!" shouted mom. "Every time you leave this house, you come back with her fowl stench on you!"

That day, I decided I had enough. I didn't care if they noticed I was missing, I didn't care if they missed me. It was time to get out of there. I raised the window up so I could get out, then ran as fast as my little legs could take me. First place I tried was the forest.

Nelson residence.

"What is this!?" shouted Mr. Nelson. "This isn't what I asked for, you dumb dog!"

There was a clashing sound of glass against bone. It was awful. Charlie Nelson, a schnauzzer dog, limped up to his pup.

"Killer... You have to get out of here." he said.

"But... Daddy... What about..."

"If I was meant to get out of here, I will." said Charles. "Just go."

Killer got tears in his eyes.

"I love you, daddy..."

"I love you too, son." said Charles. "Now go."

With that, Killer got out as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! I'm back! Sort of. I still don't have a laptop... Main reason I've been gone, but I'm using my new tablet I got for Christmas and I'll try to get a laptop this year, hopefully a lot sooner than Christmas XD Anyways, I apologize if this chapter seems a little short.<strong>


	4. Real World

**Chapter 4**

Nearly an hour had passed. Loni and Burt were practically done fighting. Loni, heartbroken and crying, was cooking food. Burt was sitting on the couch, watching some new horror film on TV. Dracula's Daughter, to be exact. Loni stopped her cooking for the time being and walked to Charlie's room.

"Charlie, honey." she said. "Come on out. We're sorry."

"Just leave the kid alone, Loni." said Burt. "Maybe he doesn't wanna be bothered right now."

"You just shut up!" Loni shouted.

"Woman, I've had it with your mouth!" Burt shouted.

Loni sighed and opened the door to Charlie's room and found he wasn't there.

"Burt, Charlie's gone!" Loni cried.

"What are you talking about!?" Burt shouted.

"He's not in his room!" Loni panicks.

"Ok, ok." said Burt. "Calm down. Maybe Liev picked him up."

"I hope so!" Loni cried.

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

**Tiago Iorc - When All Hope Is Gone**

From them on, I would always feel alone, no matter whether or not I really was or not. But my horrible childhood was only beginning as I walked down the New Orleans street alone, just a pup, head down, with only the red hat I wore.

"Hey, kid." said a calico cat from an alley. "You want some fish?"

"Boy, do I ever!" I said.

"Too bad!" said the cat. "Get your own!" he said and started laughing.

I continued on down the street, not knowing where I wanna go, just anywhere, until I ran into a human. A young woman, at probably her 20's. She had short red hair and a black dress with white polka dots on them.

"Well, hi there!" she said. "You're such a cutie, aren't you?"

I smiled and started wagging my tail.

"I bet you're missing mommy." she said.

I didn't like where this was leading to. I started backing up.

"Aw, honey..." the woman said. "You don't have to be afraid. I just wanna take you back to your mommy."

I started running as fast as my little legs could take me. I was crying by the time I found a hiding spot. The world was getting scary out there, but it was time for me to start adapting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! I'm back to bring you this new ADGTH0 chapter! My chapters will probably be shorter like this for the time being due to me being limited to either my tablet or my stepmom's laptop (which is limited). :( But I'll get back to pace when and if I ever get another laptop for myself<strong>


End file.
